Robotman
Ryu Hamasaki Releasing|rating(s) = M (El Kadsre)|running_time = 123 minutes|executive_produced_by = Tara Matsushita}} 'Robotman '''is a 1976 Vlokuzuian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. Its the first Technic Heroes installment and the first Robotman installment. Plot The overseas release of the film begins with a man on a stage ( ) who is the only cast member in the entire film who is not participating in the main story. The M.C. goes on to say that this film was the first ever ''Technic Heroes movie and reveals how the franchise came to be, and how the film was not released overseas until now. Then walks on stage the hero, Robotman (Brandom Stringer), who interrupts the emcee, telling him that the story is well-known as he was the hero and will become the biggest star in Hollywood now it's being released overseas. The franchise's recurring character, Lenny Jon (Deven Elliott), comes on stage to say that he will be the biggest star in Hollywood. The two then proceed to argue and Robotman tries to fight Lenny with his powers. The emcee breaks them up and lets the film begin. Cast * Brandom Stringer as Phillip Lowel/Robotman * Wilda Moor as Judith Maddison * Goro Yukimura as Ashley Mizuki, Ultio * Alec Guinness as Lord Vel * Sterling Peters as James Harper * Mervyn Wilbur as Pete Hampson * Lex Moore as Oswald Norman * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Roy Alvarez as Chei Eliott * Jaron Horn as Konnor Statham * Rafe Clarkson as Clive Jenkins * Rick Wilcox as Stanley Bloxman * Graham Stone as Andie Russel * as the opening monologue announcer (overseas version only) Production and release The movie was filmed with a outside film crew from El TV Kadsre Television Network to save money on hiring an actual crew. The plot of the film was developed from Joseph Campbell's Hero's journey template, as Elkan struggled while trying to write the film and Ryu Hamasaki helped him write the script for him. When the film was released overseas in 1984, an -inspired opening monologue was shot and added to the film. It was filmed at with as the announcer and Brandom Stringer and Deven Elliott reprising their respective roles of Phillip Lowel/Robotman and Lenny Jon. Some scenes were also cut. This print was used in El Kadsre for a while due to the original prints having been lost. The first-ever VHS title to be released in the Vlokozu Union was the Magnetic Vlokozu Video release of Robotman, released on November 1, 1976. The original 16mm film masters were believed to have been lost until 2002 when a uncut 16mm print containing the missing scenes was found in a garbage dumpster in Sao Paulo, Brazil by garbageman João Mário Heřmánek. Reception The film received moderate reception from critics.Category:Films Category:1976 Category:Technic Heroes Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:1976 films Category:Fictional films Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Robotman Category:Vlokozu Union Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Deven Elliott Category:Ryu Hamasaki Category:Elkan Boukough Category:Florian Hill Category:1970s Category:1970s films